The compounds of the instant invention are adenosine analogs having some of the same activities as adenosine, but having a significantly longer duration of action. A distinguishing feature of these compounds from other adenosine analogs previously described, is the discovery that N.sup.6 -diphenylalkyl adenosines have a favorable ratio of affinities at A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 receptors and highly desirable central nervous system and cardiovascular activities, such as analgesic, antipsychotic, sedative, antihypertensive, and antianginal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,029 discloses a series of 2-amino-N.sup.6 -adenosine derivatives which may also include 2-amino-N.sup.6 -diphenylalkyl adenosines which have circulatory and cardiac activity. German publication No. 2,406,587 discloses and claims N.sup.6 -diphenylalkyl adenosines as hypolipemic agents.